Optimus Amici or Best Friends Forever
by Siriusly Sirius Lily Black
Summary: Rating is to be sure, if you are not supposed to read it because of the rating, I am sure you can read it.What happens then 3 girls, one insane fan, one a normal fan, and a bit abnormal and very study-like (Hermione-type) fan, get to the Hogwarts School o
1. Intro: Kate's POV

_**Optimus Amici or Best Friends Forever.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter characters, including The Marauders, Hogwarts, etc it all belongs to wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do not "NII ChAVO" or any characters, places, and ideas, est. from "Monday starts on Saturday", the Strugatsky brothers do. I do not own Smeagol or any of Lord of the Rings characters. I do not own my friends, Masha "Ginny" Alimova and Jennifer "Hermione" Preys, also I do not own myself (or I think I do), Ekaterina (Kate) – Keren "Lily" Shkrabova (I have very many confusing names, I know smirks) I do not make anything of writing this fanfic (if you do not count the reviews). I would like very much if you would leave a review for me.

Summery: What happens then 3 girls, one insane fan, one a normal fan, and a bit abnormal and very study-like (Hermione-type) fan, get to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? The Marauders era. I know that's it is very common, but what can I say? It's my dream come true and first fanfic. Please read and review, even if I suck. I wrote it with the help of co-author – Masha Malfoy (Alimova) and other co-author – 'Mione Preys.

Author's Note: F/N is "A fan's note". And come on, review, though you will have to wait for a few chapters 'till the interesting comes, but be patient, please. Read & Review.

——————————————————————————————————————

**Introduction: Kate's Point of View**

Greetings, my dear reader, for I am Ekaterina Shkrabova (I don't really expect from you to read it because it a Russian name). Now, for those of you who would like a clarification on what I just said, I will say it in simple English: Hey, people! My name is Kate. I have two best friends – Maria Alimova and Jenifer Preys or in short (again) – Masha and Jinny. You do want to know something about me, don't you? All I can tell you about me is that I am 16-years old and that I have past-shoulder, reddish – dark-brown hair and hazel eyes. For everything else about my looks I let your mind wonder and imagine, but be aware: I am NOT ugly, even gorgeous you can say.  
I am here to tell an usually – unusual story of life of Optimus Amici (a.k.a. me and my friends). You see, I am a witch (F/N – come on, we knew that, that's a Harry Potter fanfic after all. O'k, maybe not Harry's but Marauders'). And my friends are too. And our parents too. I must give the credit to our parents, without them there wouldn't be anything to write about, or even anyone to write. They work for the Order as Aurors. Yes, yes, I know, they fight the "You-Know-Who" Tommy "Voldemort" Riddle. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I can read minds. And now you are thinking: How can she call THE Dark Lord "Tommy". What can I say? He is not even pure-blood (although he is older then me, and I shouldn't go and call adults "Tommy"), and he has this stupid idea 'bout killing innocent wizards just because of their parents. He defiantly is not fair, 'cause then, he should order to his Eaters to kill himself. O'k, now I am reading lecture about stupid Tommy, and mind you, sometimes I will read lectures, about how people should behave or friendship or even how you should ask questions. I don't even know where I get that from.  
Well, back to the story, our parents work for Order and move a lot. Of course they move with us, but at least we move all together. For the past years they've been all around the world, but we (the poor, little children) were in boarding schools at the time, so, though our parents moved a lot, we came with them only when they moved at summer holidays. And only then they moved to another country, because of that, we have been only in two magic schools yet: Russian "NII ChAVO" and American "LAMS", that stands for "Scientific Research Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry" and "Los Angeles Magic School". And you know what? We move once again, this time to London and this time for as long as we want. Why, you might ask, because we reached the age when our parents decided to buy a house for us! Come on, isn't it cool? We get to live in a HUGE house and without parents, mind you! So we are going to the British boarding school: "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". I guess Masha is not very optimistic about the trip, Jinny thinks that it will be a pleasant experience for us, and I look forward to it. We will live and learn in there the rest of our education program – their 6 and 7 year, and if I am not mistaken, that it will be our shortest time in any school, keeping in mind all the trips around the world. You know, its kind of sad that every time we are becoming friends with somebody we have to move, and now, even though we won't move anywhere (hopefully) we are not likely to still be friends with everybody after we will finish Hogwarts. When we were still little, and even when we didn't know each other yet, we were making friends with other children and then had to move and make friends with somebody else, neither of us have been friends with somebody more then a year. Mind you, I wasn't moving too much when I was little, I lived with other relatives, but I still couldn't make long-time friends. That was until I come to NII ChAVO, there I met my optimus amici, my best friends forever, Jinny and Masha. We love to play pranks on gits that get on nerves or treat other people bed, especially when it's 'cause of blood. And we get average grades, same A's and B's, usually, though not Jinny, she gets almost straight A's. We call ourselves "Optimus Amici" that's Latin for "Best Friends" it's very interesting, but everywhere we were there was somebody else in our company but we are the base. We never live without each other more then three days (that's on big fights), and know each other for ten years, and sometimes can read each others minds (not me, though. I can read minds all-time) and finish or say the same sentences. We are purebloods and don't mind Muggle-borns in our company, I, myself, even prefer them 'cause they don't have "pure-blood" thing going on.  
Oooh, I know what else forgot! I am a BIG fan of The Lord of the Rings, (A/N – in real life I am even HUGER fan of Harry Potter and the LARGEST fan of 1) Sirius Black 2) the rest of The Marauders, but in this fanfic there is no Harry Potter books yet, there is no Harry himself yet) and go completely insane whenever people start talking about The Lord of the Rings. I can talk about it non-stop for 24 hours a day. I love mythology, magical creatures, and Latin. I want to learn Latin, because for me it's not a dead language, but a language of mystery and magic, I want to now the spells are made, and the history of it. I don't mean some boring troll-war lecture, I mean, like, then you learn a charm, perform it, and then see how it works, to learn who came up with it, how and why, and what did he use. Or magical creatures, or rather other then average humans (I don't want to offend anybody). Like vampires and werewolves, aren't they cool? It is hard for a human to tern into a wolf once a month, and I think that you must be strong to go through it and still live. O'k, I told you, I am reading a lecture again. I am sooo sorry.  
And now, I feel like I must tell you about our previous schools a bit so you could know what we know. My dear NII ChAVO, where we learned since our 6 years old, gave me my friends, ability to speak Russian, and the knowledge of magic science. NII ChAVO is more specialized in the theory of magic, exactly what I love to learn about, but it's harder then you think. Wizards in NII ChAVO don't use wands, they use umklidet (some kind of cylinder which has magical powers like a wand), and it is hard to make-work, so you need to learn how magic works in order to make magic. The American "LAMS" is focused on learning spells, not how they work, and on remembering how to make potion not thinking how do ingredients effect on it. So, now we are waiting to go to Hogwarts, where, as it written in "Hogwarts: A History" (My magical powers are active again, and you are thinking: She read that book? Must be a bookworm. And I answer, I am NOT a bookworm, I just was interested how the Hogwarts was built and which interesting spells were used on it.  
Now I will give the quill to one of Optimus Amici: Masha Alimova  
——————————————————————————————————————  
A/N: Now, if you are not dead by now from boredom, please be kind enough to read the next chapter, It was written by the co-author: Masha, from her point of view and is about her. Please read it and review, but address your review to Masha or to me, Kate, or, a bit later, to Jinny, so we could understand to whom the review is addressed. Thank you very much, truly yours Kate.


	2. Intro: Masha's POV

Optimus Amici or Best Friends Forever. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter characters, including The Marauders, Hogwarts, etc it all belongs to wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do not "NII ChAVO" or any characters, places, and ideas, est. from "Monday starts on Saturday", the Strugatsky brothers do. I do not own Smeagol or any of Lord of the Rings characters. I do not own my friends, Masha "Ginny" Alimova and Jennifer "Hermione" Preys, also I do not own myself (or I think I do), Ekaterina (Kate) – Keren "Lily" Shkrabova (I have very many confusing names, I know smirks) I do not make anything of writing this fanfic (if you do not count the reviews). I would like very much if you would leave a review for me.

——————————————————————————————————————

Author's note: K/C is Kate's comment. Please read & review, but keep in mind that review should be addressed to either of us, though you of course can write to all of us.  
Co-author's note: This part is about me and I would like all of you to know that this chapter is about 80 true about my personality well the other 20 are about me being a witch, a prankster, and 16. It is however a complete lie about me being rich or traveling. Oh and if you have already heard some of this from Kate POV you can read it again just to see the difference between the points of view.

——————————————————————————————————————

**Intro: Masha's POV**

Hey my name is Masha Alimova. You just finished listening my BFF Kate babble about how wonderful and brilliant she is or how much she loves and adores "Lord of the Rings" (K/C – come on I didn't "babble" 'bout Lord of the Rings, I even haven't said a word about beloved Aragorn). But now it's my turn to jabber about how wonderful and brilliant I am (K/C as if)!  
So here is a little about me; I am 16 years old, I have light brown hair and light gray eyes. I live with my two BFF in London, oh yeah and I'm a witch. I'm a sort of a quiet and shy person (K/C – liar!) but if you get me started it's really hard to get me to shut up (K/C – it's impossible). I'm a sort of person that's always cheerful and happy, the kind of person who loves to dance, and always sings (K/C – awfully) in the shower. I'm also a great prankster (K/C next to me). My friends and I always used to prank anyone who got on our nerves. The only things that I can't live without are music, books, and my friends. I love music because it always makes me forget about my troubles and it just makes me happy. I'm not exactly a bookworm though I do read a lot though I mostly do it for one reason; when the world gets to disappointing, frustrating, or depressing I always disappear in a book (which are almost always fiction). So now that you have heard what I might call my good sides I would like to tell you about my bad. First, I'm extremely lazy! I hate studying and if you'll see me with a textbook you would know that I have an extremely huge test that my life depends on! So you would figure that I don't get very good grades mostly Bs. My room is always a mess and I can't keep anything in order for more than 3 days no matter how hard I try (K/C – me too). I am a complete scardy cat (K/C – Boo!)!!! I'm afraid of spiders, snails, cockroaches, snakes, rats, dark, and about a million more things (A/N – Let's hope not wolfies, and that's all I am going to say). It's almost impossible to wake me up before 10 am on weekends (but I guess that's not really that weird) (K/C – oh yes it is. She won't wake up even if you play a symthony right above her ear).  
Though I had spent my entire life moving and changing because of my parent's job. My parents work as aurors but we're really, really rich. We're not actually rich because of my parent's job, well that sort of helps too, we're mostly rich because of the fortune that we inherited, but I guess that's a part of being in completely pureblood wizard family.  
I was born in Rome, Italy. But the thing is that where I was born in doesn't really matter since that had no effect on my life what so ever. I had lived in Rome for about the first 4 months of my life so I don't speak Italian though I would really love to, but I don't so let's just finish it at that. So here's a little more of oh so gorgeous, oh so brilliant, and oh so talented (K/C – riiight) Masha Alimova's biography.  
I had been to a lot of countries and cities since I moved from Rome but I have never spent more than a few months anywhere so even tough I'm sort of a people person and never have any trouble finding friends I do have trouble keeping them. It's actually pretty sad since I had never had a friend that was there for more than 8 months (since that's the longest I had ever stayed in one place.)  
But that all soon changed. When I was about six years old I moved to Russia to go to NII ChAVO (that's Russian for Scientific Research Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry). I was really exited about going but it wasn't because I was finally going to go to school, it was because I would actually get to stay there for a while. My parents told me that I was going to be in the same school as the children of their old best friends.  
I went to NII ChAVO and there I met Kate and Jinny. We became best of friends. We were inseparable! We had never spent a day apart. It was the greatest feeling; we understood each other without words. We could always tell if one was upset or if she was hiding something. We did have secrets but we never kept anything important from each other. We could spend hours talking and never running out of things to talk about, we could talk about anything no subject was off limits. We called ourselves Optimus Amici (best friend in Latin). We had spent 4 years in NII ChAVO but when we where about 10 we moved to a school in LA, California called LAMS (Los Angeles Magic School) where we spent the next 5 years. Now we are going to go to a new school in England. We (K/C – you) don't know weather to look forward to it or not, it would certainly be a big change. Though the good thing is that we would be there all together and we would only spend there two years so even if we hate it we don't have to stay there long.  
So that's about it now here more from my BFF Jinny's POV.   
——————————————————————————————————————  
A/N: Now, In the next chapter you will see The story of Jinny Preys, our last, but (of course) not least Optimus Amicus.


	3. Intro: Jinny's POV

Optimus Amici or Best Friends Forever. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter characters, including The Marauders, Hogwarts, etc it all belongs to wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do not "NII ChAVO" or any characters, places, and ideas, est. from "Monday starts on Saturday", the Strugatsky brothers do. I do not own Smeagol or any of Lord of the Rings characters. I do not own my friends, Masha "Ginny" Alimova and Jennifer "Hermione" Preys, also I do not own myself (or I think I do), Ekaterina (Kate) – Keren "Lily" Shkrabova (I have very many confusing names, I know smirks) I do not make anything of writing this fanfic (if you do not count the reviews). I would like very much if you would leave a review for me.

——————————————————————————————————————

**Introduction: Jinny's POV**

Disclaimer: The original story of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. It does not belong to me.

Dear Readers,

Before anything is said, I would like you all to take a minute to forget evrything my friends have told you about me (K/C – Hey! We did say anything bad 'bout her, did we?). The reason being, you will get a much better understanding of my life and my personality when it is told from my point of view. Thank you very much (K/C – you are welcome). Now that that is done, and I apologize for stalling, here is my story. My name is Jennifer Preys, or Jinny as my friends call me. I am in my sixth year of my magical education. I currently going to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is going to be my first year at Howarts due to the fact that I just moved to London. My parents work as Aurors and their job requires a lot of moving around the globe. I've lived in Russia, The United States of America, and now I live in England. Moving so much hasn't been very easy on me physically or emotionally. I had to deal with changes of climate and losses of friends. But that is different now as my parents tell me this will probably be our permanent place of residence from now on. Moving around so much was made easier thanks to my good friends Kate and Masha. They are always with me and we are the best of friends. Right now we are all very happy because we now are going to attend the world's greatest magical school. I am probably the most excited because I love learning about magic. Magic is a gift, and I am very lucky to be a witch. I find it quite remarkable that I can do so many things with a simple wave of my wand. I care a lot about my studies and I tend to get quite obsessed with getting good grades, but as some of the greatest wiches and wizards of our time attended Hogwarts, I believe I'm in for a little competition to be the best. I appreciate this though as I predict I will learn many things from my peers. Well, now you know I love to learn, but that is not all that you should know about me. I'm also always worried or nervous about something. Not a useful trait, nevertheless I manage. Now about my appearance. I am about 5'5" with wavy brown hair and light green eyes. I would say I am average looking, I mean I'm not ugly after all. I don't generally care about my appearance though, so it doesn't matter. I don't spend hours in front of the mirror every morning, I don't worry if a certain outfit will look good on me or not. I think that all this is just an incredible waste of time! I believe that there are many more important things to worry about and spend my time on. So that's that, pretty much all you need to know about me. Not very exciting, but then again it isn't history class with Proffessor Binns. Hope you enjoyed this little sample of what I'm like. Good Luck!

A/N – Oh! So, did you like it? Now, You shall have to wait for the next chapter, and it'll be from mine (Kate's) point of view, again. Review, crying I beg you! And don't want to be boring, but don't forget to adress the review, please. Thank you very much. Truly yours, Kate.


	4. Our trip or rather “The Preporation For ...

Optimus Amici or Best Friends Forever. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter characters, including The Marauders, Hogwarts, etc it all belongs to wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do not "NII ChAVO" or any characters, places, and ideas, est. from "Monday starts on Saturday", the Strugatsky brothers do. I do not own Smeagol or any of Lord of the Rings characters. I do not own my friends, Masha "Ginny" Alimova and Jennifer "Hermione" Preys, also I do not own myself (or I think I do), Ekaterina (Kate) – Keren "Lily" Shkrabova (I have very many confusing names, I know smirks) I do not make anything of writing this fanfic (if you do not count the reviews). I would like very much if you would leave a review for me.

——————————————————————————————————————

**Our trip (or rather "The Preporation For Our Trip"). **

Hello! I got the quill back from Jinny, by the way, do you like the way she and Masha write? Because if you do, just write me and I shall let them write more…

So, have I told you that we have our textbooks and other supplies for Hogwarts? Our house-elf, Smeagol (I told you already that I am a big fan of Lord of the Rings. So guess who named the elf. grinns), bought them. So the famous in the whole world Optimus Amici have no need in the trip to Diagon Alley for any of the school supplies. And also, you know what? Today is the September 1st, first day of school, the day we go to Hogwarts! I am so happy! And Jinny is very happy too, I mean, you heard her – she _loves _magic, and she _loves_ "Hogwarts: A History" so apperantly she _loves_ Hogwarts too…

"Oh, Katie! We should go now! Get out of the bathroom already, I still need to do my hair." That was Masha yelling to me in sing-song voice, it's not even like I actually _was_ in bathroom, I even daresay that I was fully ready by 6:00 in the morning and it was Masha who got out of her room just half an hour ago. So now I shall stop talking about who and when got ready and shall tell what is happening.

I shall also take a minute describing each of Optimus Amici members. Now, I had a complitely black outfit – an ankle-length black skirt, it wasn't very tight, so I could easily walk in it. In fact, if you can imagine a very big circle-shaped piece of black silk, with a hole in center, and now me in that thing (you know, you put those things on through the hole), so it was actually pretty lose. So I also had a large black lether belt for the skirt on my waist, and a long-sleeve, which, by the way, widened at the ends, black shirt with big bloody-coloured letters that said: "Qui non improbat, approbat" ("who is not with us, against us", for those of you who don't speak Latin). And my hair was up with two single strains down and a bit curled. That's what I shall wear on my first day of school, pretty good, huh? Well, either I discribed in a bad way or we have completely different ideas about beauty. At least I like it and it looks good on me, plus I read in a book (remember my powers? Well, I just know that you guessed right – it really was "Hogwarts: A History") that you are allowed to wear anything black or white under the robes on the first day of school, weekends, and holidays. So I desided that I shall be in my clothes already and on the train just going to put my robe on. Now, Masha is a completely different case: I guess she'll have to spent _loads_ of time on that train changing every single part of her clothes (well, exept underwear, I don't recall reading anything about that in "Hogwarts: A History"). I don't remember, did anyone tell you that Masha _loves_ pink, parhaps more then Jinny _loves_ magic or then I love all the stuff I told you the first time we met (for example, The Lord of the Rings, mythology, and Latin)? Well she does. Now guess what was the primus pigmentum (main colour) of her clothes. (my powers tell me that you either didn't pay any attension or yelling, talking out loud, or just thinking: "roseus", that means "pink", so you could deside whether you should read more carefully or not) And now the right answer: most of her clothes was (drum roll, please) … poisonous (toxic, and that was in English!) rosues (if you still don't know what that is I have no comments, exept that I suggest you look a few lines above and read again) (oh, and by the way you can stop the drum roll now. Thaks to everyone). So, back to Masha. She had a rosues (I don't want to be rude, but you really should remember by now the word I've repeated at least 3 times in this paragraph. It means "pink" in Latin and I am not going to say this again), rosues T-shirt, and a pink (I figured that I should give you a break) jumper (Oh, come on, it is autumn in England now, after all) on top (by the way if you wonder how I know what was under the jumper – she was putting it on while walking downstairs). And… an awfully rosues (the break is finished. I am only joking, it was pink), an awfully _pink _mini-skirt. (I really want to say it, I even wrote it down, but that's not true. Please don't consider me a lier, it's just so fits, the pink mini-skirt, I mean) So, actually Masha wore white coloured and normal looking mini-skirt, but it was so _short,_ I am not even sure she'll be able to sit down in a skirt like that! I would _never,_ ever wear something as short, I mean, her jumper was actually longer then her skirt. I have absolutely no idea how she've been living in Russia, it is cold in there after all, and now it's cold outside of here. And her shoes were…o'k, to tell the truth, they were just usual white and red colour. Oh, but now there is something pink I am not lying about. It's Masha's trunk. Can you believe it? I certantly can 'cause I see it with my own two eyes. Masha Alimova's Hogwarts trunk was of bright pink coloured. I guess Masha _does _know how to use umklidet, because I don't recall the Minestry to sent us any warning letters about expelling us 'cause of the magic we used. And you can bet that we did use magic, though from umklidet. And it terns out that Masha is still capable of using that little magic-cylinder bugger. Of course she used it in Russia, but that was a _long_ time ago, so long that you could actually forget how to use a wand…

" So, Mashenka (that's Russian baby-name for Masha), you still remember NII ChAVO well enough to turn your trunk pink with umklidet! Proffesor Oira – Oira shall be _so pround_." I said, laughing and pulling her cheek like old people do. "I just _must_ write a letter to him 'bout this progress." I told her, clapping my hands and jumping up and down, "In fact I shall write it first thing tomorrow." But Masha pushed my hand away and looked at me oddly and comfused, then she looked at the trunk behind her with the same comfused look. Ooh, I know what happened, but it's too funny to miss…

" Now, what the HELL are you talking about? My trunk is as brown as yours! And don't you DARE touch my cheek again!" Oooh! For those of you who don't understand what's happening, _somebody_ charmed Masha's trunk and hexed her not to see it. But that _somebody_ wasn't me! I can't believe Jinny did it, but she did! Well, she is one of Optimus Amici, after all. And we really didn't have any fun lately, so I guess it's all for the fun…

" Are you sure? And before you answer that: _Cernoum_! (A/N – the spells are going to be in cursive)" I knew that Masha cannot see anything wrong (or rather pink) about her trunk utill I cast the spell for her to see it (the actual colour of her trunk).

" Well, duh-uh! I am 100 sure that my trunk is--" Masha truned around and saw her awfully bright pink trunk "WHO DID THIS???" She truned to face me, but had to look down because I was lying on the floor, rolling around with un-spotable laughter. "Ekaterina Senenovna Shkra--…!" Masha never calls me by my full name, she must be pretty mad.

"Hey! I didn't do that! Jinny did! I swear!" I said between laughs still rolling around… Ooh, Jinny's in trouble, I evily grinned.

"JENNIFER SIMONE PREYS!! TRUN MY TRUNK TO IT'S NORMAL COLOUR THIS INSTANCE!!" Said Masha, pulling out her wand. "JINNNY!! Come down, NOW! And turn it BACK!!!" Wow, she _is_ **very** mad. But wait, if Jinny desided to play with Masha today, she's going to annoy her whole day… See? I was right, Jinny didn't _come _down the stairs, she _flew_ down the stairs and currantly is floating high above Masha's head. That was thanks to our umklidets, you see, if you just carelessly touch an umklidet you start floating in the air, and after some practice we mastered that ability and now can fly without anything but an umklidet.

"Hey, Jinny! You got her pretty mad, you know." I said, waving my hand, still lying, but this time on my back. Well, I need to be polite, don't I?

"JENNIFER! How to un-do this thing?" Masha even was pink from her anger (back to the pink theme).

Jinny just waved her wand and the trunk finally turned back to it's regular colour:

"I don't want you to know the brilliant spell I had just came up with!" Jinny grinned and finally got back to the ground. She stood upright, waved her wand in derection of her room upstairs and waited for her trunk to fly down. I finally got a chanse to look at her clothes, she had a brown jumper on top, which looked very warm (what? I don't have _any_ jumper on and I am slightly cold, but it's not like I shall ever say it, or put an ugly jumper on), and regular jeans. Yaeh, she doesn't care what she wears, but it still looks great on her. Now, that was a _lot_ more then a minute, describing us, I mean.

So, I looked around, now then all of us were in front of the door I was satisfied. I carefully put my umklidet on top of my trunk and thought hard about turning it complitelly black, and it turned (my powers? Remember? I can hear now that you are making the "Wow" sounds. But that's how the umklidet mostly works). The rest of Optimus Amici looked at me oddly, then looked at the phrase on my shirt ("Qui non improbat, approbat"—"Who is not with us, against us", if you don't remember)

"I guess, if there is gonna be any little kids who speak Latin, the are gonna be terrified" laughed Masha, " or any other people who will understand your motto" (I don't know if you noticed, but Masha is talking her perfect American English, excusing herself by the fact that she "just got from America", and I do try to speak British, mainly because I love British accent, it's not like Masha can't speak with British accent, she is ju too lazy… You see, lecture again. I think I am losing the last readers who, by some miricle, still reading this thing).

"Well, I figured that they should know before they will mess up with us" I smiled sweetly, "So, my beloved Optimus Amici, shall we go then?" My best friends smiled too, and we went through the door. Our last words to Smeagol were: "Keep the house clean, Smeagol. We shall be back on Cristmas holidays." With that the door closed and we started our short trip to long year…

Now, my powers are saying that you think the chapter is over, but it's not! I don't know should I feel sorry or happy for you, but you can always write me… Now back to the trip. We got out of our house, stepped on the road, and Jinny waved her wand. The purple bus stopped right in front of us, and we nearly fell on the ground from surprice. The conducter smiled at us and said:

"Hello, I am Tod. And this--" But I cut him off, putting my hand in front of me, as sign for him to shut up (well, I am not rude enough to say that to him out loud). So I just said:

" Yes, we know, we know, it's Night's Knight. Now, I am very sorry, but please, we are going to be late to the train. We need to go to the platform 9 and three quarters, please." Masha was shoked by what I just said, because I am usually very polite, and Jinny in hurry as much as I was just handed the money to the guy. He, though didn't take it as an insult, and didn't seem to be offended at all. He said "O'k. Eddie, come on, we have three little ladies in a hurry to go to school." He smiled, I noticed that he looked like just finished Hogwarts himself. Well, I do hope that we, the famous Optimus Amici, wouldn't go and work on the same job after our Hogwarts years…

We didn't seem to notice how fast we arrived to the platform. So we got out of the bus (well, we really didn't want to get sick) levitating the trunks too, thanked Tod, and turned to see the train. Mama mia! The train is _so _cool, it's purple in colour and is surely bewitched. We stepped into the train levitating our behind us, but not too high, slightly above the ground in a matter of fact, so nobody could see us casting the spell. And, thus, the Optimus Amici stepped on their path to new home and new family…

A/N – Now this is the end of the poor chapter. So, I think that it is more of fasion report with whole bunch of Latin words and stupid comments, then a chapter. But, hey! You can always tell us (me) what do you think. Now, here is personal "thank you"s to all of the reviewers:

To **jen-is-genius, **our first reviewer ever: Thank you very, very, very, very, (well you got the point) much. If you shall continue to read this fanfic, or however you want, you can send (by the magic of reviews) me a wish list (or I would say, a thing you wish) to get from me, but I can only guarantee an e-mail card or a plot pre-view (but that's only if Masha and Jinny will let me).

To **lilred-07**: Oh! Thanks very much! You know the Masha character is real and Jinny is too. But I told you already, I send you an e-mail…

Marry Cristmas Eve to everybody!!!!


	5. The Train Ride, NE, & NF Part One

Optimus Amici or Best Friends Forever. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter characters, including The Marauders, Hogwarts, etc it all belongs to wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do not "NII ChAVO" or any characters, places, and ideas, est. from "Monday starts on Saturday", the Strugatsky brothers do. I do not own Smeagol or any of Lord of the Rings characters. I do not own my friends, Masha "Ginny" Alimova and Jennifer "Hermione" Preys, also I do not own myself (or I think I do), Ekaterina (Kate) – Keren "Lily" Shkrabova (I have very many confusing names, I know smirks) I do not make anything of writing this fanfic (if you do not count the reviews). I would like very much if you would leave a review for me.

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. Please forgive me for not updating in more then two months! But this is only part one!

——————————————————————————————————————

**The Train Ride, New Eminies, and New Friends. (Part One)**

So, as I already told you, we got on board of the Hogwarts-Express. And we immediately started our quest for a compartment. Well, we figured out that we want a compartment for ourselves, and we were sure that we would find one because there were 15 more minutes 'till 11 o'clock.

And we were right! At the end of he train, we found a compartment, and I had an impression that it was slightly smaller then the others.

"Well, I hereby name this compartment "Ille Locus de Optimus Amici" (the Room of Best Friends, Latin) I said, laughing and throwing myself in one of the seats and levitating my trunk inside.

"And we must tell that to the others!" Masha chirped happily, setting her trunk next to mine and getting outside of the compartment, charming the phrase "Optimus Amici. No empty seats." to appear in (pink… just joking!) orange letters on the window.

"Excellent, Masha! You are such a genius!" sarcastically said Jinny setting herself next to me and casting an "_Obsero" _on the door to lock it.

" I know I am!" Masha replied happily as she touched the handle to check if it was really locked and then, sat down across from us.

"So guys, what do you think so far?" Masha looked at each of us.

"I love it!" I smiled, being totally happy. "You, Jinny?" I just knew what the answer would be:

"I want the lessons to get started already! This is going to be _so_ interesting! Aren't you exited?"

"Well…sort of but I don't really know…. it's just sort of weird going to a new school and all, I mean wont you miss our old friend and stuff…. I don't know…." Masha said.

I signed and said, "I guess I'll miss them too, but come on we'll make new friends and aren't you used to moving yet?"

"But I think Jinny, this is going to be boring at some point, because we are a lot smarter then most of the student body here. Well that's according to ' Hogwarts: A History', of course, it doesn't say that, but it looks like, if you take just ordinary lessons, it's a bit boring." I saw the faces of my fellow Optimus Amici go grim, "But that's why I am taking all the interesting lessons, and you better too, because if you won't, I am going to hex you lo-" I couldn't finish my sentence because the door exploded. After the dust settled down, I saw a bunch of un-friendly looking teens. I immediately jumped on my feet with my wand out, and I heard Masha and Jinny as they did the same. There was a girl in front of bunch of guys, she apparently was the leader. Man, was she _ugly_! I am not even sure if she is a girl, hell I am not even sure she's a human.

"Hey, guys! Here is an empty compartment." She wanted to sit down, but I pointed my wand right in front of her so she couldn't. "Oh. A wittle mudbwood is pointing her wittle wand at me. I am sow scawed!" She said in baby-voice, the bunch behind her laughed.

"Who are you calling a mudblood, you little!" I was _very_ furious, but Jinny kicked me lightly with her foot from behind, telling me to let her speak. (It's not that she though I was doing anything wrong or wanted to make truce, she just got an idea)

"Well," started Jinny, "she apparently cannot just read…"

"But," Masha continued, like we often did, "talk proper "l"s "

"Nor can she, apparently tell a mudblood from a pure-blood whose family is pure since long before the Middle Ages." I finished the insult.

"How DARE you talk to Bellatrix Black like that, you filthy fre-" She couldn't finish her sentence because I threw her out of our compartment by the wonderful magic of umklidet, by the way, I did the same to the guys hiding behind that Bellatrix girl (still not sure if she's a girl). Now, we came out of the compartment to see the damage this gits caused, and it turned out that we were perfectly able to cast a spell to put the door back together and on the place it's supposed to be. After that we got back inside and locked the door again, me and Jinny were completely furious about the ugly _thing _that just dared to call us mudbloods, not just because she called us that but because we hate people who say the word "mudblood".

"So," Masha started breaking the uncomfortable silence, "how 'bout we change now?" she said cheerfully like nothing has happened.

"Ok" said I, "but I don't need to change much, though. So how 'bout you get changed, and I'll put my robe on and go and explore a bit?" I asked, hoping that they would say yes, and putting my robe on.

"O' course. It's ok with us. Isn't it?" Jinny was now clam, and back to being happy.

"Yes! It's totally cool. I would even be happy for a moment." Masha looked really happy, and I was sure that it should be fine for me to leave.

And so I did, I went out of the compartment into the half-noisy train… Well, quite a few students were out… But it's not like I care, anyways. In fact, I was very distracted by the thoughts of the bloody (and ugly) git Black-girl, to notice _anybody_. That is before I bumped into a body. And the body must be pretty strong, because I fell on the floor just from bumping into him (the owner of the body). I was quite surprised by that situation and at first was a bit, speechless, let's say, but no Optimus Amici is speechless for too long:

" Oh! I am SO sorry." I really was "I wasn't paying-" He, apparently the person that knocked me off was male (and very good looking, I daresay), cut me off.

"Well, don't be sorry. It is my fault, I should have looked before walking out." He said in his perfect British accent (did I mention how much _love_ British accent?). Then I smiled, and he held out an arm to help me up. He had dark black hair and gray eyes, which were full of mischief.

"Thank you" I smiled again.

"By the way, who are you, miss?" once I was up, I started cleaning dust off my robe and skirt, so I couldn't exactly tell if he was grinning or what.

"Ekaterina Shkrabova, a transfer. But you can just call me Kate." I said while stopping my cleaning session and finally looking up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ekaterina." He said, bowing. I _can't_ believe that he said my name with no mistake from the first try. I have never seen anyone English say my full name without any troubles. "My name is Sirius Black-"

"Black!" Oh no. That git girl was a Black, this can't be good. So I momentarily took my wand out.

"Hey, I am not against you." He said taking a look at my shirt, " Or have you had a pleasure of meeting my bloody relatives already?" I nodded silently.

"Well, who was the git? Wittle bwoody Bella?" he asked, and I saw a worrying look on his face. I nodded again. "I am nothing like that git, I am nothing like all of them. I hate them." Sirius said seriously, "did she hurt you?" I finally fought the anger towards the Black-girl and understood that I must've had a terrified look on my face all that time.

"Ha! _She_ hurt _me_? If I wouldn't know that you don't know me, I would hex you just for thinking that." He grinned. "But I did hurt her, bad." I grinned, finally sure of the fact that Sirius is good.

"Let's do this again, without any distractions. As in bumping, falling, and my gitsfull family involved, ok?" Sirius smiled (oh, how I love that smile), looking down at me (I wasn't sitting, he's just taller then me). I nodded.

"Hey, my name is Ekaterina. But you can call me Kate." I smiled at him and held out a hand for him to shake it.

"And my name is Sirius, but you can call me whatever you want, as long as I am ok with it." He said laughing and instead of shaking my hand, he kissed it. I giggled (I can't believe I am giggling like that. I am being _so_ stupid and girlie, I act like a total idiot!).

"So on what year are you going to be, miss?" Sirius said letting go of my hand.

"6th, and my two best friends too." I didn't know what else to say, so I was just smiling.

"Hey, do you want to go and meet my friends? They're in this compartment." He said pointing at the compartment he just walked out of.

"Of course!" I said happily as we walked inside.

"Oy! Padfoot, where is the f… Oh, so you're with a girl already." That was a guy with extremely untamed hair and hazel eyes, which were as mischievous as Sirius's.

"Prongs! She's not my…" Sirius stopped in search for not insulting word to say that gave me an idea that he must've lots of fan-girls. "She is a transfer, and going to be in our year."

"Padfoot" as I think "Prongs" have called him, sat down in an empty seat.

"Kate, this is my fellow Marauders: James Potter," He pointed at "Prongs", "Remus Lupin," guy, with sandy – blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, waved friendly at me, "and Peter Pettegrew" a boy with mousy - blonde colored hair and watery eyes looked, slightly scared, at me. I waved at each of them. Then Padfoot (I like to call him that) introduced me to them:

"And this is Ekaterina Shkrabova, I accidentally bumped into her. Rina - is it ok for me to call you Rina? – Take a seat. You aren't going to just stand here, are you?" Padfoot grinned at me.

And so I sat, next to Sirius (VERY close. My problem that, when it comes to a male I like, I have no sense of personal space. And that doesn't mean that I throw myself at every single male. I just don't notice when somebody is _too_ close to me). The rest of the Marauders were looking at me with surprise.

"Padfoot, did you bring any chocolate? I haven't eaten any since morning!" That was Remus.

"I just run into Rina! I needed to accompany her to a safe zone, before she'd run into Snivelly and he would to her _bad_. So I brought her as fast as I could here, and didn't buy anything." Padfoot was smirking, "Wormtail, could you run and bring some food, please? Before Moony explodes from the lack of chocolate." The scared kid nodded quickly and ran out of compartment.

"Hey, guys!" I waved, feeling stupid. "How are you?" ok. That was a dumb question, really, I mean, what can be dumber? But the guys didn't answer. They didn't do anything except staring oddly at me:

"Padfoot, could you please tell your friends that I won't bite. I didn't even bite that Black girl." I smiled at Padfoot before looking at other guys again. They looked amazed and I was happy about it.

"So, you met Bellatrix already." Rem broke the stupid silence first, "What did she do?" He turned to Padfoot, obviously asking him, not me.

"Oh, nothing." I said battling eyelashes and mocking, as well as I could, a REALLY girly (American – type) girl, "We kicked her out before she could finish her "wittwe mudwood wecture"." We all started laughing.

I was glad that the uncomfortable silence ended and I asked them," So can you tell me something about Hogwarts? I don't really know anything about it except from what I read from books."

So the marauders started telling me about Hogwarts so from what I understood that the most important thing was is that all Slytherins are stupid gits that make good targets for pranks and the Snivelly who was mentioned earlier by Padfoot was one of the most stupid, muggle hating, ugly git who by what I understood had a serious hair problem. So we just kept talking and I told them about my old schools and my friends and they told me about Hogwarts and the pranks they did.

-

A/N: to our reviewer: dear **lilred-07,**I am greatly sorry for you. and I want to tell thak you for everything.

DEAR READERS! Padfoot asked me to tell you that he didn't let me write this chapter because I (we) didn't get many reviews, 3, I believe. And Padfoot said that he's not about to let me write any more if you won't RR!


End file.
